Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is originally a Disney sound effect. Info * First recorded: Between 1930s and early 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), Hollywoodedge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Quick Whistle For Streak By ( I.e. Fast By ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Let's Play Games!" and often in various pitches in "The One and Only You" during the story of "A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe.") * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Clowning in the Rain" and twice in "Ouch!") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bonkers * The Book of Pooh * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "King Mac.") * Courage The Cowardly Dog (heard once in "Freaky Fred") * Clarence (Heard once in "Lost in the Supermarket.") * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Hands" and "Jumping.") * Esme and Roy * Freaky Stories * Grim & Evil (Low-Pitched) * Grojband * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Low-Pitched) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Loud House (Heard once in "Fandom Pains.") * Madeline (1993 TV Series) * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pokémon * Power Rangers * Rocko's Modern Life * Ruffus the Dog (Heard once in "Jack and the Beanstalk.") * Rubbadubbers * Sesame Street * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Aldo's Uncle Artie.") * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stickin' Around * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder * WordWorld Movies * Aladdin (1992) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) (low-pitched) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * Madagascar (2005) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) Commercials Video Games PC: * Azubeach (Video Game) * Azucola (Video Game) * Azutama (Video Game) * JumpStart 2nd Grade Math (1997) (Low Pitched) * JumpStart Spelling (1998) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) * Living Books: The Tortoise and the Hare (1993) Nintendo Gamecube: * Mario Party 6 (heard in a high pitch in the minigame, "Snow Whirled" whenever a character performs a spin) Videos * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) * Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) (Heard 29 times during the song "Please and Thank You" when Maurice the Magician pulls out the colored magic hankies out of his suit jacket) * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Promos * Zoog Disney Promos Trailers * VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Show Thanksgiving Day (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Speical (2014) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz (TV Series) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * DiC Sailor Moon * Himouto! Umaru-chan * Nekopara The Animation * Pokemon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links